The Ecstasy of Gold
by Rayniekinnz
Summary: 'The Weasleys would certainly pay for years to come for taking his brother away from him.' Round 11 - The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**Written for Round 11 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition! **

**Team: **Montrose Magpies**  
>Position: <strong>Chaser 2**  
>Round Prompt: <strong>1380  
><strong>Prompts<strong>: [word] **5.** Freedom / [word] **6.** Destiny / [quote] **13.** "I think I've discovered the secret of life - you just hang around until you get used to it." Charles M. Schulz

**Notes: Thanks to Jordi, my fellow Magpie, for betaing! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Ecstasy of Gold<strong>

_6 June, 1380_

_Allard,_

_You cannot tell me that you would rather I step down and let you wed the foolish girl. You have always protected me, but now I must protect you – my brother, it is time I face the light and do my duty to the family. It is a selfish notion, I assure you, for your moment of foolishness has allowed me to lay out my debts and break away from Father's fist. I will bond with the girl and you will have no ties to her other than as my younger brother – you are free to ask for Misapinoa's hand and they will never suspect a thing. Not unless you tell them._

_I was right. The symptoms match and our dear Aunt Lucinda has confirmed the diagnosis. I will not live much longer – Allard, I will not suffer with her…_

* * *

><p>There were so many people. He sighed, sneering, and glanced up at the sky as another cloud passed by the sun, muting the already wavering light. It was supposed to be warm, but the weather had been proper miserable for quite some time. Hopefully it wouldn't rain…<p>

Someone called out then and Allard turned around, hand automatically moving for his wand. Gaspard, his eldest brother, raised an eyebrow and jerked his curiously pointy chin towards where the Council official was setting up the Bonding Circle.

"Father says it's almost time to begin. Have you heard from Ambrose?"

"He is with Uncle and ready for the ceremony." I hope so, anyway. "What about the others?"

"Josce-Loup and Louthaire just got back from Hogwarts and Gwenaël is helping filter the guests."

"Filter?" He said, dubious.

Gaspard gave an unpleasant grin. "Those Weasleys have been inviting everyone and anyone. Mother was most displeased when our Veela friends were faced with those brutes of Gryffindors they call family. Of course, the site is much too small to hold all of the guests arriving…"

He nodded, ignoring the strange look Gaspard gave him. Gaspard wasn't the brightest of their siblings, but even he had noticed there was something going on. He supposed that should have alerted him to how transparent he was being, but he honestly couldn't be bothered.

"They are all here then?"

"The Weasleys? Yes, I believe so. But you never know with them…" Gaspard sneered, about to continue when the twins suddenly appeared a few feet away, motioning for them to come over.

"What is it?" Allard frowned, glancing at and inspecting them. They were dressed in matching black robes, hair combed back, and faces scrubbed clean. Josce-Loup had a book tucked under his arm, though that wasn't so unusual.

"It's about to start," Louthaire announced, looking somewhere over his shoulder. "Father says to take your places."

Allard felt his stomach drop. Nodding weakly, he strode away from his siblings to where the Bonding Circle and alter had been raised. The Council official gave him an unpleasant look but said nothing as he came to stand outside of the rune-inked circle, pointedly ignoring the eager expression of the red-haired woman across from him. He thought her name might have been Abisail or Abinail, but he really didn't care. It was frankly too muggle for his tastes, though the Weasleys tended to be like that.

"Are you excited? It's destiny, don't you think?" Abi-something-or-another asked, apparently oblivious to his distaste. "They look so good together, don't you agree, Mister—?" She trailed off suggestively, fluttering her lashes and smiling in what could have been an innocently-seductive smile. Could have been.

He looked at her slowly, raising his eyebrows mockingly. "I'm sorry Miss, were you speaking to me?"

She went bright red immediately and looked away, apparently not wanting to make a scene. Not only would it embarrass her family, but there were many unmarried and influential wizards there to attend the wedding of the second eldest son of the current Malfoy head.

Allard didn't think he could even name half the families present. As there were no seats, as per custom, they were all standing in neat rows with their family crest held up by a staff every few feet. Those from lesser blood-lines or attending in pairs were towards the back with a lot more freedom on where to stand.

Everyone quieted down suddenly and he looked up, heart stuttering as he caught sight of two Thestral-drawn carriages entering the clearing. The audience was deathly quiet as Ambrose and Philomena exited their respective carriages, a polite applause sounding when they met at the mouth of the aisle. They joined hands and walked slowly towards the Bonding Circle, giving the guests time to admire their attire.

Ambrose looked as regal as always, a little on the skinny side though he had always been slim. He was dressed in the finest robes they could find, boots and belt made of the softest leather. His hair, white-blonde with a light wave to it, was combed back and kept in place by a silk thong.

Allard sighed quietly at the sight of his brother, clearing his mind to calm himself. There was nothing he could do, and though the situation was finally weighing down on him, he would have to stay unassuming and seemingly supportive. It was hard though, when he looked at his sister-to-be.

She wasn't ugly, but she certainly wasn't as beautiful as Gaspard's wife or any of the women he would've expected his father to choose as a bride for one of his sons'. She looked…well, like a _Weasley_! Red hair, freckles, and her personality wasn't anything special either. Smiling grimly, he forced himself to look away.

It was funny how it was only now that he saw what exactly his family had been so against in the first place. He felt ill looking at the smirk curling at Philomena's mouth; he was disgusted to see the light bulge of her stomach through her gown.

She met his eyes then, and he knew he would enjoy the wedding very much. He smiled pleasantly in response, watching with glee as surprise flit across her expression before she beamed, absently flicking her hair back. She thought she had won.

The Council official called everyone to attention and Allard wiped his face of expression. He knew the ceremony off by heart and let his mind drift, watching Ambrose the whole time. He didn't dare look away, taking in the stiff back and stony expression. Ambrose had agreed…but that didn't mean he had to like it. It didn't matter that he was at least a half head taller, he felt like a small boy again, looking up into the amused expression of his beloved brother and waiting eagerly for praise.

Except this time Ambrose wasn't amused. No, he wore the expression of a man who knew he was going to die.

Allard wanted to say something like 'it was all his fault', but he knew that it just wasn't true. He wasn't killing his brother, as guilty as he felt. If anything, it was that wench Philomena who held the knife. Her and her meddling…He snorted inaudibly in disgust. _And I fell for it. I can only hope the child is raised as one of us, and not as one of those deplorable Weasleys._

It was one night, he had thought at that time, his mind fuzzy with alcohol and completely taken with her smile. That 'one night' had turned into a Hell he had never imagined. She had strut into their lives, announcing for all to hear that she was pregnant and that if Ambrose knew what was good for him, he'd marry her and quickly. He still didn't know how she figured it had been Ambrose and not him, but that was slowly losing importance. What he really wanted to know was how his father thought they could control the Weasleys and their nonsense, even if their _nth_ daughter married into the family. The man was going senile, that was his only guess.

He supposed it didn't matter, either way. The Weasleys and the Malfoys had never got on, from stealing land to threatening family members, but anything was allowed. Impregnating one of their daughters, especially out of wedlock, wasn't exactly encouraged, but the furious expressions of the Weasley men had sure been entertaining.

Snapping to attention, he realised the ceremony was wrapping up. He took Ambrose's hand automatically as he reached it out to him, wincing obtusely at the magic crackling between them and through Philomena and her volunteer. Ambrose and Philomena were Bound.

"Congratulations, Brother," he said quietly, as the guests exploded with applause.

Ambrose gave him a thin smile. He reached out to squeeze his shoulder, leaning in and whispering, "I think I've discovered the secret of life."

He was confused, and by the other's expression, he knew it. And then it clicked, and he couldn't fight the wry smile that curled at his mouth. "You just hang around until you get used to it."

Ambrose nodded, and then he was walking away, into the crowd of well-wishers. Allard watched with growing sorrow, certain of only one thing:

The Weasleys would certainly pay for years to come for taking his brother away from him.

* * *

><p>…<em>one of my own inventions, actually. You'll take the recipe and make it something special, won't you, Allard? You would make a fine Potions Master if you only tried a little harder. I am writing this in the moments in-between discussing my 'future' with the girl, so excuse the rushed writing. That being said, I don't think I have much else to express to you…you know what to do, yes?<em>

_I will take it after she has fallen asleep, and it should act within the hour. The vial will be found within her things and Father will make sure she is looked after well enough that 'my' heir is healthy upon his or her birth. After that, I do not care for her, as you well know. She made her bed, meddling with our family and our affairs, and now she must lie in it. I hope you get our land back in the process of her questioning, too._

_Burn this as soon as you have read the end, Brother. Sentiments will only get us caught at this point._

_Regards,  
>Ambrose <em>

**The End**


End file.
